


Out Loud

by pocketwitch



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwitch/pseuds/pocketwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://spread-the-fear.livejournal.com/">Spread the Fear</a>'s  first Bondage Fanfiction Challenge - Laura Roslin and Her Beaus / Beauettes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Spread the Fear](http://spread-the-fear.livejournal.com/)'s first Bondage Fanfiction Challenge - Laura Roslin and Her Beaus / Beauettes.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.”

Laura didn’t have to see Kara to know that she was wearing her best smug grin, the one that usually indicated that Laura was either in for – or in the middle of – an exercise in forced patience.

“I can’t believe you were _serious_ when you made that filthy call to me back on Galactica.”

Kara’s chuckle was low and pleased. “I wasn’t really serious at the time. I mean, saying that I want to tie you to your desk and frak you senseless is one thing … pulling it off without getting caught is another thing entirely. I still can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“I can’t believe you got me high. You haven’t been here that long; did you and Sam just start smoking every plant you found until one of them did something?”

Kara laughed; laughed and made the final knots in the ropes around Laura’s wrists.

“It wasn’t just us. We weren’t the only ones with … an interest. Now, tug.”

And Laura did; gently at first, trying to pull her wrists further apart from each other. When she found no give she put her whole torso into it, leaning forward, away from the tree that her arms encircled. Nothing.

Nothing, that is, save Kara moving around the tree to face Laura; save Laura’s hitching breath as she once again lurched forward, verifying that she was, in fact, most securely bound. Nothing save Kara leaning in to run her tongue along the edge of Laura’s ear, her voice slippery and hungry.

“Are you comfortable? Think before you answer. I won’t ask again, and we’re going to be here a while.”

The shiver that ran through Laura had nothing to do with the wind that was blowing Kara’s hair across her face, tickling her cheeks and nose, and it was so easy to forget that she couldn’t simply raise a hand to brush the hair away; without thinking she tried, felt the resistance, added a low groan to the shiver, tossed her head to the side.

Comfortable. She knew perfectly well that she would not be anything remotely near comfortable for quite some time. Within minutes Kara would have every nerve in her body on edge, singing with need, and Kara would keep that song going for as long as she pleased; would relish watching Laura grow less and less … comfortable.

She knew, of course, what Kara meant by the question. The ropes were not too tight around her wrists. Her arms were not pulled too far back; her shoulders were not strained. The bark at her back was rough, but not sharp or jagged, and her sweater provided ample cushion.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Good.”

For a moment there was silence. Silence as they looked at each other, the cool air sharp with the hungeraffectionpowerlust that flew back and forth between them.

And then it began. It began with kissing; Kara capturing her mouth, teeth tongue lips breath all of it all at once all right frakking _now_ ; Kara pressing against her, grinding her into the tree, Laura meeting the kiss with ravenous enthusiasm. It began with kissing, and for a while that was where it stayed.

Twenty minutes later Laura was moaning, practically swallowing Kara’s tongue at every given opportunity; one leg was raised, hooked around Kara, giving her better leverage with which to thrust her hips. Her lips were swollen from the prolonged roughness of the kisses as much as from the sucking and biting.

She was so eager for something – anything – more than mouths and fevered squirming that she let out a low cry at the feel of Kara’s palms sliding against her skin under her sweater; and then Kara’s hands reached around to unfasten her bra, shoved it upward, out of her way, and the barest brush of fingers across Laura’s nipples drew a harsh gasp, Laura’s body leaning toward the touch as much as her reach would allow.

Kara’s fingers were lazy and thorough. Wide circles led to smaller circles led to finally rubbing the taut flesh but softly, so softly, and soft touches led to gentle pinching led to harder rubbing led to an assault of twisting and tweaking that had Laura whimpering and gasping, hips frantically bucking against Kara, bucking and writhing and Kara was moving with her, encouraging her, and of course that only made her need that much sharper.

When one of Kara’s palms slid down Laura’s belly, down her belly under her pants and inside her panties, Laura couldn’t bite back the word that rose to her throat.

“Please …”

Kara cupped Laura firmly, felt her heat and moisture, felt Laura wriggle and strain for more than just Kara’s palm, and Kara curled her index finger, curled it and let it brush lightly against Laura’s lips, just enough to have Laura closing her eyes and groaning.

“Please? Are you going to beg for me already?”

As easy as it would have been to let loose, it was still too soon. It would have done no good; Kara may have never bound her before, but the ropes were simply a new twist to an old game, and begging was never the instant impetus for Kara to let her come. That would be far too easy. What was certain, however, was that in this situation, until she did beg, Kara would not even begin to consider it. Better to wait. Better to wait until she couldn’t help it.

She gave Kara no more answer than a brief toss of her head, and Kara’s grin widened even as she slid her index finger inside Laura, wiggled it around just slightly.

“Didn’t think so. Though, as wet as you are, I imagine it must be tempting, huh?” Her finger slid out quickly, punctuated her sentence with a quick, barely-there stroke across Laura’s clit. “Whoops. I’d better be careful. Wouldn’t take much, would it?”

At that featherlight touch Laura’s entire body clenched, including her jaw, out of habit, holding back the cry that was pushing up from her torso, the cry that, unhindered, would be far too loud, would risk someone hearing. Her mind was so clouded by her body’s constant chanting of want _now_ want _now_ want that it took her a moment to process Kara’s next words.

“I brought you out to the middle of nowhere for a reason, you know.”

Laura’s head tilted, her powers of logic not quite present enough to put together that statement with her restrained reaction.

Kara leaned in, her hands moving to unfasten Laura’s pants as she spoke against Laura’s ear.

“I want to hear you scream.”

She knelt then to remove Laura’s shoes, piling shoes, then socks, pants, panties, all into a heap, leaving Laura to squirm and contemplate.

When she stood again she wasted no time in pressing her index finger once again inside Laura, thrusting it in deep … thrusting one finger again and again and again before adding a second.

By the time Kara’s fourth finger entered her, Laura was crying out louder than she had ever allowed herself. One leg was raised, supported by Kara’s hand hooked under her knee. Kara’s other hand was responsible for the long, torturous build up of slow-one-two-three-fast-two-one-slow-fast-two-three-slow and so on and on and on until finally Kara had four fingers inside Laura, frakking her with a speed and intensity that had Laura’s entire body shaking.

And then she could no longer help it.

“Please … Gods, Kara, please … can’t bear it, I need to come, please let me come, please Kara … “

Kara grinned as her hand slowed, as she gradually removed her fingers and dropped to her knees, Laura’s raised leg now draping over her shoulder.

“I’m not convinced yet.”

And she dove in. Laura was dripping and Kara dove in to lick every inch of her from thighs to lips to Laura’s opening, her tongue sliding in and lapping before drawing back down and to the side, nuzzling and nibbling, covering every bit of skin between Laura’s legs with attention.

Every bit, that is, except for the bit where Laura most wanted it.

Kara’s tongue was tireless, her hunger for Laura’s taste unending; Laura knew full well that this was Kara’s favorite part, that Kara would lick her until she was half mad with tension and never grow weary. Unsurprisingly she showed no sign of willingness to end it until Laura was screaming, screaming and begging at the same time. Laura’s voice was harsh and gravelly, her hair wild from the tossing, damp from sweat around her face, pressed to her cheeks and forehead and giving her a look of desperation that matched the need in her eyes. Her body was no longer thrusting with any logic, instead was blindly thrashing, under no illusion that she was capable of bringing release any sooner through her movements, yet needing to somehow cope with the energy of frustration.

“Please, Kara! Gods have mercy, please!”

Kara stopped then, stopped and looked up at Laura, watched her with a sharp focus, and the depth of pleasure in her eyes was unmistakable. Pleasure, cherishing every detail of Laura’s frantic countenance, and her hand raising to stroke Laura’s hip was a prayer as much as a comfort ( _I promise I promise I just have to look at you first_ ), and her smile encompassed both worshipful and smug in that peculiar way unique to Kara.

An instant to Kara. An eternity to Laura. It was a moment, and when it had passed Kara was ready, and she slid two already slick and sticky fingers into Laura as she fastened her mouth onto Laura’s clit, fastened and sucked and did not let go.

Not letting go was always an accomplishment in its own with Laura. Not letting go was something akin to a rodeo even with Laura bound. Her hips were bucking madly, riding Kara’s face without the slightest leftover inhibition. Her entire torso was wrenching uncontrollably, pulling and twisting and struggling in a way that Kara was certain would result in bruises on her wrists the next day. Kara doubted she would escape unmarred herself; Laura’s leg draped over her shoulder was flailing and kicking, her heel landing firmly against Kara’s shoulder blade with every spasm of Laura’s body.

Most beautiful of all; most beautiful and rare and profound was Laura’s voice. She had been screaming before.

Now she was roaring.

Her voice was deep and resonant and vehement in its wordless hymn of pleasure; a hymn that she had sung many times before in her mind, a hymn that her body had grown far too practiced at restraining, and now it was coming out, all of it, peeling and tumbling and running wild.

Her body and voice quieted together, in stages, the assault on her nervous system easing up bit by bit until her violent tremors had calmed to gentle shivers, until her roaring had lessened to chanted whispers.

Kara stilled gradually as well, suckling with decreasing intensity as Laura came down, releasing her only when she was certain that Laura was finished.

As soon as she released her she looked up, taking in the mix of bliss and exhaustion that gave Laura’s face a peace that she only ever saw in these moments.

When Laura’s eyes opened again they met Kara’s, and again the air between them seemed charged; the words that flew silently between them were many and varied and sometimes contradictory, and neither felt the need to catch them and give them voice.

When Kara stood she leaned in to kiss Laura once, tenderly, before moving behind Laura to cut away the rope, which she stuffed back into her bag; a memento that would never be explained to a single soul.

Her arms finally freed, Laura stretched, groaning at the sudden soreness as she pushed her hands out in front of her, then drew them in to rub the red marks on her wrists.

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No more than I wanted to be.”

Kara chuckled, gathered up Laura’s clothes and brought them to her, let Laura lean against her as she dressed herself.

As Laura bent down to tie her shoes Kara rested a palm lightly against her back.

“I’ve never heard anything as amazing as that.”

Laura was smiling when she stood, and her lips were soft against Kara’s cheek.

“In that case, I’ll have to pick an out-of-the-way spot for my cabin, won’t I? Why don’t you show me where that plant of yours grows?”


End file.
